


Afterwards

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Takes place during the events described in my story "Home From the Hill." This story is a drabble - it contains exactly 100 words (not including the title). I don't come across drabbles in very many fandoms. Drabble writing is an exacting discipline; one doesn't realize how very short 100 words is until one tries to write to that length. "The world in a grain of sand."





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Afterwards, he was surprised that they hadn't awakened him. 

 

Maybe it was just as well. There was nothing for him to do. 

 

"Leonard." 

 

His given name, and something in Spock's voice, roused him instantly. 

 

He looked, and knew. 

 

"Jim is dead." 

 

"Yes." 

 

"When?" 

 

"About an hour ago." 

 

So uncharacteristically imprecise. 

 

"Tell me." 

 

A quiet description, quietly heard. 

 

"A good death, then." 

 

"Yes ... A good death." 

 

Suddenly, shockingly - Spock's head on his shoulder, unmoving. 

 

Seeking what? Solace, perhaps. Extraordinary. 

 

Only a moment, then Spock was Spock again. 

 

He had no response then. But afterwards, for Spock, for them all, he wept.


End file.
